looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Daffy Duck Esquire
Daffy Duck Esquire is the 39th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins with Bugs about to enjoy some time in the pool.But is startled when he finds dozens of lobsters living in the pool, which are apart of Daffy's never ending get rich quick schemes. Later that day, Daffy is in the middle of attempting to turn his Bedroom into a nightclub *Likley as another money making scheme* when he recieves a call from Tina, She tells him that her father is coming into town for a week, but He isn't going to be meeting him, Tina fears that her father *Frank* will not approve of Daffy because he is unemployed, uneducated and has no money, but assures Daffy that none of those things matter to her. Tina Picks Frank up at the airport and Daffy finishes setting up his "night club" Bugs is about to take Daffy's lobsters back to the beach to rescue them, when he is almost hit by Lola when she pulls into the driveway. Bugs leaves and Lola goes to ask Daffy if he and Tina would like to do anything today, but He tells Lola that he's not allowed to see Tina for the week because of her Dad in town, Lola lectures Daffy that Tina is "A catch, he's lucky to have her and she isn't going to wait on him forever" And if he wants to be with her forever he's going to have to meet her father eventually if he wants to marry her eventually. Lola and Daffy come up with an elaborate plan to impress Frank, in the form of Daffy pretending to be an accomplished Lawyer Meanwhile, Tina is taking Frank to check in at a hotel, and the topic of work comes up, which Frank eventually leads into talking about Daffy because "As far as he is concerned, his Daughter shouldn't have to work" Tina tries to avoid the subject by insisting that Daffy does "Stuff" to which Frank translate as "Unemployed", Tina tries to assure Frank that Daffy is a good guy but is interrupted when Frank notices an advertisement for Daffy's fake lawyer firm on a bench. He is immediatley impressed and excited and says he wants to meet Daffy, to which Tina replies "He's probably busy being a liar, er Lawyer" Tina takes Frank to Daffy's "office" where they meet Lola masquerading as Daffy's seceratary, Tina gives Lola a dirty look as if to say "What are you doing?" and Daffy comes out to meet them. They speak for a few moments and then Tina tries to get her father out of the office as soon as possible to avoid any further embarrasment, Daffy invites Frank to stay at his house *Implying that Bugs' house is actually his* instead of staying at the hotel., which already extremley impressed Frank agrees. Bugs is at home, Signing for more ridiculous deliveries of Daffy's, this time a full grown pony, which turns out to be apart of another money making scheme. Later that evening Daffy comes home and informs Bugs of the Frank situation, and begs him to play along with the ruse as he's afraid he'll lose Tina if he doesn't impress her father. Bugs agrees, Daffy adds a last minute detail that Bugs also has to pretend that he is the deadbeat roomate Frank and Tina arrive and Daffy brings them into the house, Tina drags Daffy off into another room while Frank interrogates Bugs whom he thinks is a lazy unemployed deadbeat. Meanwhile in the kitchen Tina is freaking out, Panicking that Daffy's lie has gone way too far, And she is worried that Daffy is going to try to lie to her father for the rest of his life. Daffy insists that the lie is to protect their relationship, so that Frank would like him so he'd say yes when he asks to marry Tina, Tina almost immediatley assumes he's going to propose, (again like in Semper Lie) but he assures her he is talking about down the road, when SHE has a better job to support the both of them. Tina leaves the three of them and apologizes for not being able to do anything the following day because she has to work, Daffy assures her that he'll take care of Frank and that they'll hang out, But Tina slyly reminds him that Daffy has to "work", making him continue his Lawyer Ruse. This ends up with Bugs and Frank being alone in the house Daffy, Bored out of his mind at his "job" is barged in on by Lola, telling him that he has his first client, Daffy panicks and tells Lola that they weren't supposed to actually do anything at this fake office. The Client is none other than Yosemite Sam, Who is trying to sue Speedy's Pizzarriba because his Pizza burned him, which turns out to be a lie, and Sam is just trying to sue him for the payout, another get rich quick scheme. On Saturday, Tina comes to see Frank and Daffy, but bumps into Daffy as he is leaving, Blinded by the possibility of a huge payout from Sam's lawsuit, he had agreed to help Sam sue Speedy, thus not being able to spend the day with Tina or Frank. Daffy insists that he's always been upfront about the sacrifices of his job, which Tina replies, screaming at him that "None of this is upfront, and is just a huge lie" Tina ends up having to spend the day without Daffy. She goes into the back yard to find Frank and Bugs riding Daffy's pony, Frank asks the two of them to go have Lunch with him, in which Bugs Iionically ends up taking Daffy's place. The week progresses, showing Daffy and Lola getting increasingly wrapped up in their fake lawyering, and Tina being more and more upset of Daffy not being with Frank and her, surprisingly Frank is seeming to enjoy "Deadbeat" Bugs as much as he was Impressed by "Fake Lawyer" Daffy Daffy's Lawyer con falls through the floor when Speedy's simple defense that "Daffy isn't a real lawyer" has them thrown out of court. Later that afternoon Frank is packing his bags to return home, and tells Tina that while Daffy's occupation is impressive, he is concerned that He never sees her, and that She needs someone like Bugs. Daffy overhears this and sheds his Lawyer guise, telling Frank it was all made up, and that He is really the Deadbeat Roomate who buys Ponies and runs Lobster farms out of the Pool, Frank is visibly furious that Daffy Lied to him, but Tina defends him telling Frank that both she and Daffy were afraid that if Daffy was "himself" Frank wouldn't like him. Frank says that as long as Tina loves him that's all that matters, turning to Daffy he asks him if he has any other secrets he's hiding from him, Without saying a word Daffy takes off a toupee, which Bugs had actually revealed earlier, when reading Daffy's Diary, pretending it was his own, Frank laughs at him and says "he's watching him, but he likes him" Tina Kisses Daffy and leaves to take Frank home, Daffy rushes to tell Bugs the good news, and Bugs informs Daffy he actually had fun portraying him and that another of his packages has arrived, this time a killer whale in the swimming pool. At the end of the episode, Daffy, Tina, Bugs, Lola, Sam and Speedy are partying in Daffy's bedroom nightclub. Cast Gossamer was mentioned in the episode, but was neither seen nor heard. Quotes *'Daffy:' Oh hey, let me ask you something, if someone turned their bedroom into a nightclub, would you be in to that? Tina: Don't turn your bedroom into a nightclub. Daffy: I said someone. *'Frank:' Are you telling me that he's unemployed? Tina: Dad, Daffy's a good guy he's.... Frank: A lawyer?! Tina: A what? Frank: Well why didn't you tell me he was a Lawyer, I mean that's fantastic! This is great, when am I going to meet this wonderful person Tina: Oh, you know, I dunno, I'm sure he's very busy being a liar. I mean a lawyer. *'Tina: '''Are you outta your mind?! Pretendin' to be a lawyer! '''Daffy: '''Tina, everyone knows that a father wants his daughter to be with either a doctor or a lawyer. And I couldn't pretend to be a doctor, because the last time I did that I almost killed someone. *'Daffy:' Ugh. I should've pretended to be a doctor. '''Lola:' I have good news! Daffy: Tina's dad went home early and I can get back to my old life? Lola: No... we got our first client! Daffy: Client?! Who told you to get a client? I thought we agreed never to answer the phone. Lola: But you said you were bored I thought you'd be happy. I swear I can never predict your reaction to things. Trivia *This episode reveals that Yosemite Sam's real name is Samuel Rosenbaum. *This is the second time that Yosemite Sam has been shown with a diffrent hairstyle the first time being in You've got hate mail *It is also revealed that Daffy wears a Toupée. *This is the first appearance of Tina's father, Frank Russo. *When she drives by Copy Place, Tina is driving on the wrong side of the road. *Porky Pig is absent in this episode. *Daffy Duck Esquire is the shortest episode to date, being only 20 minutes as opposed to a normal 21-22. Galleries Mr Russo and Bugs.png Tina kisses Daffy.png Secretary Lola.png Lola the Secretary.png Bugs Frank.png S3E13 (5).jpg|Lola nearly hits Bugs with her car S3E13 (6).jpg|Tina driving on the wrong side of the road, in front of Copyplace S3E13 (8).jpg S3E13 (10).jpg S3E13 (13).jpg S3E13 (18).jpg S3E13 (22).jpg Tina Unamused.JPG S3E13 (24).jpg S3E13 (28).jpg S3E13 (29).jpg Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes